


The Game Played Right

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Two glasses of Firewhisky and Scorpius Malfoy will be just about anyone’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2016.

The Potter Christmas party is in full swing; Celestina Warbeck croons from the record player, golden, twinkling bulbs light up the room, and the scent of Molly’s rich, buttery pastries fills the air. Scorpius finishes off his second drink and places the empty glass heavily onto the mantel.

The liquor curls in his stomach, warm and invigorating and the woodsy, fiery taste clings to his tongue. His body feels loose and comfortable as the alcohol runs through his veins. He slowly feels his inhibitions unravel. Two glasses of Firewhisky and Scorpius Malfoy will be just about anyone’s.

Scorpius leans into the firm pressure on the base of his back, his boyfriend’s warm hand spreading heat through the thin material of his t-shirt. Just the simple touch sends shivers down Scorpius’s spine, his body aching for more contact. Scorpius loves being touched, delights in fingers pressing against his sensitive skin, but drinking always intensifies the sensation. His body buzzes with desire and he longs for Albus’s hand to slip beneath his shirt.

“Looks like you’ve caught someone's interest,” Albus whispers in his ear, his hot breath washing over Scorpius’s neck.

Scorpius looks across the room to find Teddy watching him, his gaze sharp and searching. His long fingers are curled around the base of a beer bottle and he lifts the drink to his mouth, his full lips wrapping around the top. Scorpius swallows roughly as Teddy takes a long swig, his pink tongue darting out to catch a few, amber drops of liquid that cling to his lips. His bright golden eyes never leave Scorpius’s.

“Teddy Lupin?” Scorpius asks lightly, his voice betrayed by the slightest tremor.

This is a game Albus and Scorpius have been playing for years. They go to a club, have a few drinks, and Scorpius begins to get very flirty. More than flirty, really. Scorpius becomes loose and fluid, his body alight with need and soon he’s eyeing the best looking bloke in the club. He saunters over, whispers a few choice words in the man’s ear, brushes his hard cock against his thigh and, well, the rest is history. Albus watches from the dark corners of the club, chewing his lip and pressing the heel of his palm against his stiff prick. Sometimes he joins, barking out instructions while tugging his swollen cock, eyes never leaving Scorpius as he swallows down a stranger’s prick. It’s game they both enjoy, but they’ve never played with their friends before.

“Yes, Teddy Lupin.” Albus wraps his arm around Scorpius’s waist, pulling him closer and speaking lowly in his ear. “Look how he’s devouring you with his eyes. He wants you, he wants to strip you down and fuck you hard.” Scorpius shudders as Albus’s lips brush against his ear. “Would like you like that, love? Would you like your cousin to open you up and fuck you?”

“Albus,” Scorpius whines, his prick twitching in his trousers. They’re in the middle of the annual Potter Christmas party, the living room full with family and mutual friends. They can’t do this here… can they?

“Go ahead,” Albus says roughly, desire lacing his voice. “I don’t mind one bit.” Teddy tilts his head, discreetly motioning towards the stairs. “I want you to let Teddy fuck you, let him own you.” Teddy smirks deviously across the room, setting his beer down and walking slowly towards the stairwell. “I want you to enjoy every moment, but don’t you dare come.” Albus’s voice is low and commanding. “You wait for me to come, darling.”

“Yes,” Scorpius whimpers, his cock throbbing and pressing against the confines of his trousers.

“Go.” 

Albus removes his arm from Scorpius’s shoulders. Scorpius all but stumbles towards the stairs. So much for discretion. Luckily everyone else is a few drinks deep and pays no mind to Scorpius as he slips upstairs. His heart pounds in his chest, desire and whisky pumping through his veins. Drinking makes him so damn horny, and the thought of Teddy Lupin fucking him is almost too much to bear. Merlin, he’s already so hard that, at this rate, he’d even let a Weasley fuck him. Hugo _has_ grown out of his awkward stage. Scorpius shakes his head clear of such thoughts and climbs the last few steps.

The hallway is dim, but soft light spills onto the carpet from a slightly ajar door. _Albus’s room_ , Scorpius’s lust and alcohol addled mind fuzzily supplies as he steps inside. Teddy is standing in the center of the room, his shirt already removed and a coy smile spread across his face. His tanned chest moves rapidly with his unsteady breath, his lower lip swollen as he teases it with his teeth. Scorpius swallows roughly and fights the urge to squeeze the growing hardness in his trousers—patience has never been his best virtue.

“You look good tonight, Scorpius.” Teddy runs a hand through his dark blue hair, brushing a few stray locks off his face. “Good enough to eat.” Teddy’s tongue flicks out to soothe the abused flesh of his lip.

“Fuck,” Scorpius stutters out, his gaze dropping to the enticing large bulge in Teddy’s jeans.

“All in good time,” Teddy promises. “Come here.”

Scorpius takes a step forward before pausing in his stride.

“What about James? Aren’t you and he…”

“What about me?” an amused voice voice asks from the doorway. Scorpius spins around to find James standing in the crack of the open door, leaning against the frame. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Merlin,” Scorpius mutters, a renewed surge of lust coursing through him.

James steps into the room and closes the door behind him, his broom-calloused hand reaching out to cup Scorpius’s jaw.

“My brother does have excellent taste.” His thumb swipes against Scorpius’s parted lips. “You sure are pretty.”

“Trying to make me jealous?” Teddy murmurs amusedly, his fingers deftly undoing the flies to his jeans.

“Like you could ever be jealous of anyone with that big ego of yours,” James teases, hand dropping from Scorpius’s face as he stalks over to Teddy. Teddy leans forward and captures James’s lips into a rough kiss.

“Prat,” Teddy murmurs against James’s mouth.

Scorpius watches with awe, his pulse racing and body on fire. His heart thuds painfully against his chest, want coursing through his veins and they haven’t even begun yet.

James steps away from Teddy and removes his own shirt, tossing it onto the floor. His nipples are hard against the cool air in the room. Scorpius’s eyes sweep appreciatively over his toned chest. Scorpius’s mouth waters and he takes a step towards James only to have the other man back away.

“I’m only watching.” James shakes his head and undoes his jeans to reveal crimson tented pants. “At least for tonight.”

The idea of another opportunity, another night like this, sends shivers down Scorpius’s spine and his breath catches in his throat. James palms his erection through his pants and sits on the chair next to Albus’s desk.

“I’m getting impatient over here.” Teddy’s voice is warm and rich and Scorpius turns around to find he’s removed his jeans. The vivid outline of his stiff cock presses against the thin material of his pants. “Come here.”

Scorpius all but stumbles over to Teddy, a soft gasp escaping his lips as Teddy grabs Scorpius's hips and pulls him closer. His body is flush against Teddy’s, the heavy weight of his cock pressed against Teddy’s thigh. Teddy mouths at Scorpius’s neck, his sharp teeth sinking into the tender flesh. Scorpius mewls desperately and ruts against Teddy’s leg. 

“Look at you,” Teddy says gruffly. “You’re just gagging for it.”

“Yeah, he is,” James chimes in breathlessly from the chair.

“Al says you like rough.” Teddy’s hands fall to Scorpius’s trousers, deftly undoing the fastenings. “He says you like it hard and fast. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Scorpius moans on an exhale. Teddy’s knuckles brush against Scorpius’s cock as he pulls down his trousers and then his pants. “Please.”

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Teddy teases, holding Scorpius steady as he steps out of his clothing. Teddy’s fingers are warm and firm as they curl around his bicep. Scorpius’s prick twitches as he imagines those same long fingers slipping inside his arse. “I won’t fuck you until you beg for it.”

“I bet he begs beautifully.” James watches the two of them with hooded eyes. He pulls his thick cock free from his pants and wraps his hand around the swollen flesh.

Scorpius quickly removes his shirt, dropping it to the floor to join his discarded trousers and pants. Teddy’s eyes are dark with desire, moving over his body with a glint of appreciation. His fingers tease the waistband of his pants, before slipping underneath and pushing off the silky material. Scorpius releases a soft gasp as Teddy reveals the biggest cock Scorpius has ever seen. Scorpius isn’t sure how that monster of a prick is supposed to fit inside of him, but he’s only too willing to find out. 

“Turn around and bend over,” Teddy commands. Scorpius obeys, climbing on top of the bed and getting on his hands and knees. Teddy’s voice is rough when he speaks again. “Perfect.”

A wave of fear passes through Scorpius. Sure, he loves it hard and rough, but Teddy wouldn’t go so far to breach him without any preparation, right? His anxieties are soon replaced with overwhelming anticipation as he feels a gust of warm air over his arse.

“Don’t worry.” Teddy’s hands cup Scorpius’s arse, pulling the cheeks apart. “I’ll get you nice and wet for me first.”

“He’s got a great arse.” James’s husky voice floats across the room.

Scorpius can feel Teddy’s breath against his exposed hole and he squirms with impatience.

“Are you waiting for an invitation?” Scorpius asks shakily.

“Don’t get cheeky,” Teddy playfully scolds. “You’re going to have to ask for it.”

“Teddy,” Scorpius whines. “Come on.”

“Tell me.” Teddy’s voice is dark and assertive.

“Please, touch me. I need your hands on me, your mouth, your tongue.”

“Better.”

“Please, Teddy.” Scorpius whimpers. “I want it so badly, I want _you_ so badly.”

Scorpius cries out as Teddy’s tongue swipes against his arse, a wet heat invading his hole. Teddy traces his rim with the tip of his tongue, sparks of pleasure igniting against Scorpius’s skin. Teddy’s full lips press around his hole, his eager tongue lapping away until Scorpius can feel spit dripping down his crack.

“Fuck, yes!” Scorpius moans, pressing his arse back against Teddy’s mouth.

“Oh, he likes that.” James says softly, the sound of his hand against his cock clear across the room. 

“More,” Scorpius gasps. “Please, I want more.”

“Tell me what you want.” Teddy pulls back slightly, his lips brushing against Scorpius’s arse.

“He wants you to fuck him,” James cheekily supplies.

“I didn’t ask you,” Teddy replies wryly, his thumb pressing against Scorpius’s fluttering hole.

Scorpius moans loudly in response, pressing his arse against Teddy’s thumb.

“You’ll have to use words, dear.” Teddy teases the sensitive rim, rubbing small, maddening circles around his hole.

“Please, Teddy,” Scorpius sobs desperately. “I want you to fuck me, fill me up. I want you—something, _anything_ inside me.”

“There you go.” Teddy’s thumb slips inside, Scorpius’s arse greedily swallowing the thick digit. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Teddy’s thumb glides back and forth, increasing in speed before he pulls it out entirely. Scorpius cries out at the loss, but a moment later Teddy is lining the swollen head of his cock against his hole.

“Fuck him,” James commands, voice low and husky. Scorpius hears footsteps and soon James’s shadow falls over him, standing at the side of the bed. Scorpius can see him from the corner of his eye, his gaze hungry as he looks at the two of them. “Fuck him good, Teddy.”

“Yes,” Scorpius agrees. “Fuck me Teddy, fu—” His voice cuts off as Teddy pushes forward, his massive prick stretching Scorpius’s hole. His passage burns with the invasion, barely able to gain a breath as Teddy continues to shove himself roughly inside.

“Merlin, you’re tight,” Teddy pants out, fingertips gripping Scorpius’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Tighter than me?” James asks coyly, his bright eyes feverish. He pumps his cock with purpose, gaze fixed on where Teddy and Scorpius are joined.

“No one’s tighter than you, Jamie.” Teddy laughs, groaning as he bottoms out. “How’s that feel Scorpius?”

“It’s—I’m so—” Scorpius stutters, body shivering with the overload of sensations traveling through his body. Everything aches and hurts—it’s a most exquisite pain. “I’m so full.”

“That’s right.” Teddy pulls out nearly all the way before roughly shoving himself back in. His fingernails dig into Scorpius’s skin. “Should I fill you up even more? Come inside your tight, little arse?”

“No.” James shakes his head as he fervently tugs on his prick. “You should come all over him.”

“Would you like that?” Teddy asks, setting a punishing rhythm as he breaches Scorpius again and again. “Would you like my come all over your back, sliding down your arse and into your crack?”

Scorpius opens his mouth to reply but all that comes out is a strained moan. His arse is on fire, burning with the brutal thrusts of Teddy’s giant cock. His fingers grip the bed sheets tightly. He places his forehead onto the firm mattress. He’s spread wide open—exposed and abused; he feels amazing.

“Fuck.” James’s hand is a blur over his leaking prick. “Look how much he loves it.”

Teddy’s fingers sink into Scorpius’s hair and he pulls roughly. Scorpius’s head lifts off the bed, long neck exposed as Teddy drives into him again and again. Tears of pleasurable pain and gratitude prick at his eyes, his mouth open and gasping for air.

Scorpius wants to come so badly, wants to slip a hand beneath himself and stroke his throbbing, desperate cock. He knows better than that. Albus commanded him not to come, to hold off until he was here and Scorpius will use every last ounce of control to obey. He’s so hard it hurts though, and now Teddy has adjusted his position so that with every thrust he hits just the right spot.

“He’s ready to explode.” James remarks breathlessly. “Fuck, so am I. This is so fucking hot.”

“Come all over him,” Teddy barks.

James steps closer, mouth clumsily meeting Teddy’s as he the wet tip of his cock brushes against Scorpius’s leg. James groans, his cries swallowed by Teddy’s mouth as come shoots from his cock and lands on Scorpius’s thigh. The thick, hot fluid slides down the side of his leg and onto the bed.

“It’s your turn, love.” James says unsteadily, slowing regaining his breath. “Come all over his pretty, smooth skin.”

Teddy’s thrusts become erratic, his large hands gripping Scorpius’s hips and pulling him back onto his cock. Scorpius’s own neglected prick slaps wetly against his stomach.

“Fuck Scorpius.” Teddy pulls out with a cry. “You’re so damn tight, so fucking hot.”

Warm wetness splashes onto Scorpius’s back and Scorpius squeezes the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. Teddy is still above him, muttering incomprehensible words as he rides out the last of his orgasm. James collapses onto the bed next to Scorpius, pulling Teddy on top of him and seeking out his mouth. Scorpius remains on hands and knees, chest heaving from the strain of holding off his own orgasm, every nerve in his body screaming for release. His arse feels raw, sore, and hollow. His skin is smeared with sticky come. He feels high; his body vibrates with the pleasant sensation of being used and debased.

“That was hot.”

Scorpius cranes his neck to the door to find Albus standing there, a wanton smile painted across his face. He wonders how long he’s been watching, when he managed to enter the room unnoticed as Teddy pounded into him.

“It _was_ fucking hot, wasn’t it?” Teddy murmurs, sated. He moves himself to the head of the bed and brings James with him.

“I would say so,” James sighs happily, snuggling into Teddy’s chest as he wraps an arm around James.

“Albus,” Scorpius begs brokenly, rising off the bed and walking towards him.

“You’ve been so good, love,” Albus remarks, unzipping his flies and pulling out his hard cock. “Do you want your reward?”

“Please,” Scorpius whispers, dropping to his knees.

James and Teddy’s combined come begins to dry, making his skin itchy and uncomfortable, but Scorpius couldn’t care less. He gratefully opens his mouth, sighing at the first taste of salty bitterness against his tongue. This is where he loves to be: on his knees in front of his boyfriend with his mouth full of cock. The remnants of others’ sticky seed clinging to his skin is just a bonus.

“Such a good boy,” Albus murmurs affectionately, hand cupping Scorpius’s jaw. “You love sucking cock, don’t you?”

Scorpius nods and moans around his mouthful, tongue massaging the swollen shaft.

“Ahh.” Albus closes his eyes and leans his head back. “And you’re so damn good at it.”

Scorpius faintly hears the sound of James and Teddy snogging on the bed over the vivid buzzing in his ears. Albus is getting close, Scorpius knows all the signs—the trembling of his thighs, the sounds of the strained gasps escaping his lips, the sharp taste of pre-come streaming into his mouth.

“Yes, Scorpius.” Albus pulls his cock out of Scorpius’s mouth and tugs it fiercely with his hand. “You’re so perfect, love. So fucking perfect.”

Scorpius opens his mouth and tilts his head back. The first few drops of come on his face are warm and pleasant, like a soft summer rain. Albus curses under his breath, his hand working tirelessly as he spurts pulse after pulse of come onto Scorpius’s face. The sticky seed slides down his flushed cheeks, to the curve of his chin and drips onto his exposed chest.

“Look how dirty you are,” Albus says reverently, swiping his thumb over Scorpius’s lips. Scorpius opens his mouth and sucks the sticky finger clean. “Do you want to come?”

“Please.” Scorpius sobs, his entire body shaking with need.

“You did so well, waiting for me.” Albus praises, dropping to his knees to sit beside Scorpius. “I’m so proud of you darling.”

“Albus,” Scorpius voice cracks on the plea.

“Yes, love.” Albus wraps his hand around Scorpius’s dripping cock, giving one, firm tug. “Go ahead and come.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Scorpius shouts out, his back arching and body convulsing as his prick pulses in Albus’s hand. His release continues to stream out, coating Albus’s fingers and falling onto the ground.

“Gorgeous,” James says softly, his head leaning against Teddy’s shoulder.

“Your boyfriend truly is exquisite,” Teddy agrees.

“I know,” Albus replies with a smile, but his eyes burn with a possessive fire.

Albus summons a towel and conjures a bowl of water. He dips the thick cotton into the gently steaming water and softly wipes Scorpius’s face and body. Scorpius leans into Albus’s soothing touch, eyes drooping from intense pleasure and deep exhaustion. He watches Teddy and James cast a few cleaning charms from the corner of his eye, redressing each other playfully between kisses.

“We’re going back out to the party,” James says, wrapping an arm around Teddy’s waist. “Will we see you back out there?”

“I think we’ll head back to our flat.” Albus replies, setting the towel down and pulling Scorpius into his arms. “Make my excuses to Dad, will you?”

“Fine.” James smiles cheekily. “I guess I do owe you one, anyway.”

“Prat.” Albus laughs and rolls his eyes as Teddy and James leave the room.

“Happy Christmas to me,” Scorpius says softly, eyes glowing warmly as he looks at Albus.

“Enjoyed yourself did you?” Albus asks, brushing a strand of hair from Scorpius’s forehead.

“Merlin, yes,” Scorpius exhales.

“Such a slag,” Albus teases.

“Git,” Scorpius murmurs sleepily.

“Come on, love.” Albus presses a kiss against his temple. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
